


Like Stars Burning Holes Right Through the Dark

by idiotmugwump



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Eventual Smut, First Kiss, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i guess??? its canon, probably, victor cant take care of himself and thats the tea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotmugwump/pseuds/idiotmugwump
Summary: As Victor made his way towards the town hall, a wooden carriage pulled up beside to him. Victor shifted his weight nervously, his mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario; the creature had followed him, or maybe someone had come to arrest him for what he'd done. Before he could bolt, however, the carriage door opened and a familiar man stepped out. His eyes widened as he recognized his friend; Henry Clerval."Victor— it's so good to see you." Henry smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and unintentionally lifting him a few inches off of the ground."Oh, Henry—" Victor whispered before his knees buckled and he fell unconscious.





	Like Stars Burning Holes Right Through the Dark

As Victor made his way towards the town hall, a wooden carriage pulled up beside to him. Victor shifted his weight nervously, his mind immediately jumping to the worst case scenario; the creature had followed him, or maybe someone had come to arrest him for what he'd done. Before he could bolt, however, the carriage door opened and a familiar man stepped out. His eyes widened as he recognized his friend; Henry Clerval.  
"Victor— it's so good to see you." Henry smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and unintentionally lifting him a few inches off of the ground.  
"Oh, Henry—" Victor whispered before his knees buckled and he fell unconscious.

Victor awoke to find himself in the carriage, draped over Henry's lap with Henry's fingers combing through his hair.  
"Henry—" Victor rasped out, trying and failing to sit up.  
Henry smoothed Victor's hair back, "Quiet. You aren't well, Victor. Where do you live?"  
Victor froze, knowing his creation could still be in his apartment. He didn't see an alternative though. Victor told him. He just hoped the monster wasn't there. Victor wasn't able to stay awake much longer, he eventually succumbed to sleep.

When Victor awoke, he was in his bed, and it was midday. Henry must have carried him to his apartment and tucked him in. Just then, Henry crept into the bedroom quietly.  
"Oh my dear Victor, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Henry said.  
"I could feel worse I suppose."  
"That you could. Do you think you could hold food down? I imagine your body could use the nutrients, but I don't know how you're feeling."  
“I could eat something."  
Henry nodded and left the room, returning a minute or two later with a hunk of bread and an apple. Henry sat with Victor while he ate; they discussed life at Ingolstadt and Victor's studies. Victor neglected telling Henry about his most recent project, but otherwise, all was well. Victor grew sleepy after eating, and Henry laid a cool washcloth over his forehead before leaving the room until nighttime.

That night, Victor awoke when Henry gently shook his arm.  
"Yes, Henry?" he said, squinting.  
"I'm sorry to wake you, Victor," Henry said softly, "But could I sleep here? You don't have a guest room or sofa I could sleep on."  
"Are you not afraid of getting sick?"  
"I figure I would have already gotten sick if I was going to."  
"Alright, just don't get angry if you get sick."  
"I won't," Henry said, laying down next to Victor, "How are you not freezing? You're skin and bones, Victor," Henry pulled Victor close, "Is this okay?"  
Victor shifted, his cold, bony body enveloped by Henry's soft and warm one. "Yes, you're very warm..."  
Henry chuckled, pulling Victor closer.

When Victor awoke next, he was surrounded by warmth coming off of Henry. His narrow hips were pressed against Henry's plush ones, and he felt safe. Almost. He worried that the creature was out there, waiting for him. Waiting for an opportunity to ruin his life, to kill him. His hands moved to cover his face as nervous sobs wracked his frail body as he thought about it. Henry stirred at the commotion and tightened his arms around Victor.  
"Victor? What's wrong?" Henry whispered, pushing Victor's sweaty hair away from his face.  
"Oh Henry, I've made a horrible mistake!" Victor cried, turning his body to bury his face in Henry's chest.  
"My dearest Frankenstein," Henry said softly, placing his thumb beneath Victor's chin and bringing their eyes to meet, "What could you have possibly done that's troubling you so?"  
Victor flushed, though Henry was unsure if it was caused by Victor's fever or something else. "I," He knew he couldn't tell Henry about the creature. He wouldn't understand, or maybe he would think Victor was insane. "I did poorly on an English test. And I don't feel well."  
"Victor Frankenstein? Doing poorly on a test?" Henry scoffed, bringing his hand up to Victor's cheek, "I'm sorry you don't feel well, I'll run you a bath in the morning, that'll help." Henry said, caressing Victor's cheek.  
Victor felt his heart beat faster and looked into Henry's eyes. "You are so good to me, Henry."  
Henry looked at a loss for words for a moment, before he smiled gently. He cupped Victor’s jaw softly, seemingly afraid to hurt him. Victor looked into his eyes, about to say something. Henry cut whatever he was about to say off with a delicate kiss pressed to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> to truly:  
> im sorry i almost made victor fuck the monster in my modern au. please accept this as an apology.
> 
> also thanks for looking this over bud.
> 
> EDIT: i revised the first chapter a little because victor doesnt have an assertive bone in his body


End file.
